


Magister

by ShadowSpiritQueen



Series: Magister [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Blood Magic User James Potter, F/M, Healer Sirius Black, Implied Mpreg, James Potter Lives, James is obliviated, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Metamorphmagus Regulus Black, Mind Control (ish), Necromancer Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, i hate him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpiritQueen/pseuds/ShadowSpiritQueen
Summary: Magister = MasterDespite there being a war, James Potter was happy. He had a loving lioness for a wife, a beautiful new-born son, three best mates that he wouldn't give up for the world and knowledge that he was a Light wizard. But, nothing goes to plan, because when does it ever?
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Magister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775779
Comments: 35
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm actually doing this... Right then.
> 
> So this is my first time actually posting a piece of fanfiction on this site, so constructive criticism would be nice. This work isn't complete by any means, and if people enjoy this, I'll continue it. I don't have a schedule of when I post, I just do so as the inspiration hits me. Again, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This is an AU where there isn't a prophecy, and the Potters went into hiding during the later months of Lily's pregnancy. Peter is still the Secret Keeper.

Cries of a newborn child echoed within the warm, comforting walls of the Potter Manor. James Potter sat by his panting wife, eyes wide as he held the crying new-born. A small tuft of raven black hair sat atop of his head and James couldn’t fall more in love, even if he wanted to.

“Lils, you are now second best. Prongslet is now my favourite.” James spoke, voice cracking with adoration, even though his tone was light. Lily rolled her vibrant eyes, good naturedly.

“Oh no, what ever shall I do?” Lily drolled, her voice panting from the affects of the birth. James shook his head, his smile even brighter than before.

“Probably drown or perish without my stunning good looks and charm,” James said, confident and smug at his assertion. Lily raised her eyebrows, unamused. James quickly backtracked, subtly rolling his eyes, “Fine! Fine! I love you Lils” Lily smiled, her eyes softening. The baby in his arms however, didn’t appreciate being left out, and began to pout while squirming under his blankets. “ And I love you too, Prongslet.” The infant quietened a little, satisfied. 

“James, we’re not naming him Prongslet,” Lily deadpanned, her face unamused but her eyes were full of affection. James stuck his nose in the air, turning his head away from his wife. 

“Prongslet is a perfectly acceptable name.”

Lily continued to look at him unimpressed, before shaking her head. Looking at her baby boy nestled close in his father’s arms, bundled in soft, cotton blankets, made Lily’s heart melt. ‘ _He’s his father’s son alright_ ,’ she thought to herself. ‘ _Pampered and spoiled, even before he was even out of the womb…_ ’ Lily thought back on the antics her husband and his friends (most notably Sirius) got up to, a soft smile threatening to break on her face. 

Her breath quickly stuttered when her son opened his eyes. Rather than the stereotypical blue-grey, their child already inherited Lily’s bright vibrant green eyes. ‘He does have a bit of me in him after all…’ James looked away for a few seconds, tears threatening to drip on his dark cheeks. “He’s bloody perfect, Lils.”

“Language. I’m not having his first word be ‘bloody.’” Lily said, narrowing her eyes at her husband, who quickly hid his rolling eyes.

James looked down at his dear son once more, “Merlin. Well then, I suppose we better name you then, because your mum is such a fusspot and won’t let you be Prongslet.” He looked at his wife innocently, while he whispered conspiringly to the baby. Lily’s unimpressed facade almost cracked in humour. Covering up her amusement, she quickly put on her cranky face and sighed.

“Give me my son, James Fleamont Potter.” Her tone was light yet final, and her husband did not delay. The baby fussed slightly at being moved from his comfortable spot in his father’s arms, but he quickly settled after a few seconds. Lily looked at her child with so much love and adoration, as an epiphany dawned on her. “Hadrian.” James looked up at her in shock, he was expecting a more… Muggle name, for a lack of a better term. 

“Hadrian?”

Lily nodded her head, her sweat-soaked flaming hair dangling at the sides of her face. Merlin, she really could feel the tiredness creeping up on her. “Yes, Hadrian James Potter. Harry, for short.” 

James looked at his son once more, Hadrian… 

“I love it.” Lily couldn’t help but laugh softly at her husband's proclamation. 

“Of course you do, I came up with it,” James laughed, not disagreeing. “Alice is his godmother, I’m assuming Sirius is still willing to be the godfather?” Lily looked at James, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear what her husband had to say. 

“Willing? Lils, you make it sound as though Padfoot’s being forced into this. He’s probably going to bloody burst into song and dance as soon as we send him the good news. All while Moony is trying to enjoy a nice cup of tea and a book.”

Lily hummed, fond amusement thrumming through her along with exhaustion. She only felt a minuscule pang of hurt at the thought of Severus being a contender for godfather-hood, but he made his decision. “He can do that tomorrow. First, I want to sleep before I have to deal with his puppy antics.” James laughed merrily, nudging Hadrian into his arms so his strong, beautiful wife could rest. 

“Sweet dreams Lils.”

Lily opened her vibrant green eyes halfway, looking at the absolute picture her husband and son made. “Hmm, love you James. Love you Harry” She smiled as sleep washed over her, no worry or concern of the war that was waging in the big, bad world outside.

James smiled at his lioness, kissing her wrist before tucking it under the blankets. Hadrian wiggled and squirmed in his blankets, trying to get more warm and comfortable, only settling when he achieved said goal. James couldn’t help but coo. “Aww. who’s a little cutie?” Harry giggled at his silly voice. “Yes, you are!” James chuckled as his son continued to giggle, his toothless grin brightening the room.

For several minutes, James felt comfortable, his son dozing off in his arms, nice and warm and his lioness of a wife, at his side. James shuffled slightly, sighing softly as his eyes began to close as the day’s events crept up on him. Little Harry already beat him to dreamland.

Just as soon as all went quiet, the Potter Manor became complete and utter anarchy. James shot up, feeling the wards of his childhood home being penetrated by foregien visitors. Harry began to cry, spooked and scared. Lily quickly woke up, her panic evident in her green eyes. “James? What's going on?” Lily asked, snatching Hadrian into her arms as her husband pointed his wand at the door, ready for Death Eaters to swarm the room. 

James kept quiet, that was answer enough as Lily paled and wept. “He’s not even a day old…” She muttered, trying to calm her child. His wife was softly stroking Harry’s cheeks and hair, soothing him as much as possible, considering the circumstances. James closed his dark eyes, sending a small prayer to every deity he knew, as he circled his arm around Lily, his wand still pointed to the door. 

The wards let him know that the Death Eaters were almost at their destination. “Why Wormtail? Why?” James muttered, his heart feeling as though it was completely shattered from the betrayal of his closest friends. Lily narrowed her eyes as she remembered how the Death Eaters found their location. She gritted her teeth, tightening her hold on Hadrian as he cried.

The door opened, revealing Voldemort’s most trusted; Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus, along with Rabastan Lestrange, Theodotus Nott, Lucius Malfoy and, the one the couple dreaded the most, Peter fucking Pettigrew. Both James and Lily glared at the rat, disgust and fury masking their normally happy faces. 

“So, _Potter_ ,” Peter spoke, his nasally voice grating on everyone’s ears, “Congratulations.” He and the other Death Eaters laughed, or cackled in the case of Bellatrix. Hadrian fell silent, his green eyes surveying the new people, with an almost judgemental eye, which would’ve been hilarious under different circumstances. He actually looked quite bored.

“ **Rat**.” James hissed, his fury silencing the laughter. Even in battle or when duelling, James Potter was never truly angry. Scared, grieving and mocking, yes but he was never pissed off. Lily looked at her husband in shock, knowing that her husband wasn’t on this plane of living anymore, he was too betrayed and hurt. She knew that her husband wasn’t a flawlessly nice man, pleasant and civil to those he liked, but absolutely brutal and savage to those he didn’t. Severus often bore the brunt of that brutality, she thought regrettably. 

“N-now James, surely you can tell that the Order wasn’t going to win,” Peter stuttered, trying to reason with his angry, unreasonable former best mate. “Surely you knew that Dumbledore, in all his wisdom and greatness, couldn’t defeat the Dark Lord.” 

“Peter-” Lily started, horrified at what she was hearing. Bellatrix quickly pointed her wand at the Gryffindor

“Shut your filthy mouth, dirty **mudblood**.”

The arm encircling Lily dropped. James was no longer connected to the world of the living, static filled his ears and black dots encased his vision. Something burst and crackled, he wanted to do worse, how dare these bastards threaten his family. James was ready to slaughter anyone in his way but… He couldn’t move. The black dots of rage dissipated as he glared at Theodotus Nott, his sleek, elegant wand pointed towards him, the Death Eater’s eyes watching him with caution.

Bellatrix looked to be in shock as her right arm was no longer connected to her shoulder, blood gushing out. Rodolphus was screaming, trying to stop the blood flowing out of his wife, along with Rabastan. Peter appeared faint and sick at the sight and Lily watched in horror. Her husband was capable of many things, she noted morbidly.

Lucius watched this all with a critical eye, if they could sway Potter to the Dark Lord… Yes, there wouldn’t be a possibility of the so-called ‘Light’ winning. James Potter is well-known for his magic capability and control. Of course, with Potter comes Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both formidable opponents in their own right, Lucius thought begrudgingly. Black was a given, but Lupin was an unpleasant surprise, he found out.

Flaming red hair swayed in his peripherals as Lucius turned his gaze to Lily Evans Potter. A talented witch, but too stuck and stubborn in her ways to think critically about what she was fighting for. Also a mudblood, which caused Lucius to sneer. No point in the mudblood living he supposed, until he thought about Severus Snape. The same man who loved this very woman, who humiliated and betrayed him over a single word said in anger. ‘ _No, Severus will have to move on from his toxic fixation, especially if he wishes to be the godfather Draco deserves…_ ”

Now left the question to Potter’s spawn, the half blood abomination. While a stain on the House of Potter, a child is a perfect tool to keep an unruly parent in line… ‘ _He is only a few months younger than Draco…_ ’ Lucius thought, pondering as though he was considering buffet options, rather than a life of a child. ‘ _If this… child is raised correctly with proper tutelage, perhaps this one… mistake could be erased from history._ ’ Bellatrix was still bleeding out, her face rapidly losing colour. 

“Rodolphus, take Bellatrix to my manor. You as well, Rabastan.” Both men looked at Lucius in shock, “Now would be preferable, gentlemen.” Snapping out of their stupor, the men quickly escorted Bellatrix to the nearest Floo they could find, apparation would be too dangerous in her condition, insane or not. Lucius quickly stunned the lioness, seemingly out of her stupor of fear caused by her husband, and was trying to snatch James’ wand, while keeping her spawn stable in her arms. He also casted a wordless _Wingardium Leviosa_ on the child, so that the infant wouldn’t be injured.

“Pettigrew, take the spawn, **alive** ,” Lucius stressed, Peter Pettigrew was an idiot and ill-mannered cretin, but he was useful in tasks that didn’t require intellect or power and with Nott being preoccupied… Well he’d just have to make due. Peter kneeled by Lily, despite not being the most intelligent around, he knew this would be the last time that he saw her alive. Grubby fingers touched her baby boy, and Lily knew that there was no hope for her. But maybe they’d leave James and Hadrian alone… If she went quietly, Lily thought sourly. ‘ _A coward, I am… I’m so sorry James, Hadrian, Petunia…_ ’ She listed many names of those she wished that she could've protected, ‘ _Marlene, Dorcas_ ,’ until she gave her last apology, ‘ _Severus, I failed you and I’m sorry._ ’

Two lethal words were spoken and a brilliant green light came her way. ‘ _I love you Hadrian._ ’ She thought, as the light hit her, tearing into her body, her magic, her soul, causing the worst pain she ever felt until nothing. Lily Evans Potter was dead.

Hadrian screamed, feeling the bond between him and his mother savagely cut and void. He didn’t understand what was going on, only that the red lady wasn’t moving and that that wasn’t good. He was scared, in the arms of a pure unwanted stranger. Something in his little chest flared up…

James watched in pure horror. The woman he loved, chased and courted for years, the mother to his child, is dead. Died right in front of him, as he stood there helpless, frozen. He felt all his fight vanish, his soul numb and in denial, his body would've been sagging to the floor if Nott would let up the spell. Shock cut through the numbness as Lily’s ghost left Lucius’ wand. That shock was mutual throughout the entire room.

The pale green apparition drifted to Harry, stroking his cheeks soothingly. Hadrian giggled and squirmed in Peter’s arms.

Lily smiled and before closing her eyes. Her soul was drifting into another plane and she could feel it. Only her little Harry could’ve done this, accidental necromancy from a measly day old child. Opening her ghostly lips, she whispered, “I love you, Hadrian, James,” her voice echoed through the room as she faded into nothing.

James watched his wife fade, his shock evident. Suddenly his stiffened limbs were loosened and he could move once more.  
Looking at the Death Eaters that invaded his home, murdered his wife, and currently holding his one and only child, James knew that he wasn’t going to live. 

Lucius was surprised. The child could perform accidental magic, barely a day old, if Pettigrew was to be believed. However, said accidental magic came from in the form of necromancy, which means that the Potter line was affiliated with Peverell, or Evans was from a Squib line… Nevertheless, the future is sure to be interesting. Lucius shook out of his pondering, turning his attention back to James Potter. 

“Rise Potter,” Lucius ordered, gesturing James to stand. Warily, James did what he was told, shuffling slightly at the pins and needle sensations running through his calves. Lucius scanned him, his physique was that of an Auror, and his capabilities spoke for themselves. “You are to come and speak with our Lord. Refuse and you shall perish along with your spawn.”

James glared, knowing that he couldn’t refuse. He would never intentionally endanger Hadrian, he was now all he had. His throat clogged up at the thought. Sighing, the dark man nodded. Nott watched by the door, disinterest evident by leaning on the oak frame. 

“Lord Malfoy, I believe it is time to leave,” Theodotus spoke, as pops of Apparation could be heard. Pettigrew, scared for his hide, apparated to Malfoy Manor, Harry in his arms. Lucius sighed at his companions' hastiness, and gestured for Theodotus to leave. Nott straighten his back, “May you be in good health, Potter,” he said mockingly. Well, as mockingly as a Nott could be, due to their inherently bland voices. Theodotus joined Peter at Malfoy Manor, watching his panic at trying to quieten Hadrian, who was crying.

Lucius could feel his, admittingly, weak wards crumble, meaning the Order were approximately a minute away. He made his over to James, offering his arm. James stared at it warily, before remembering where Harry was. Grimacing, he took Lucius’ outstretched arm, just as Sirius and Remus ran through the door. Their faces of confusion, fear and betrayal would haunt James for the rest of his life. Giving them a sad gaze, James and Lucius vanished, only reappearing when they arrived at Malfoy Manor.

Similar to its occupants, Malfoy Manor was just as elegant and cold. Albino peacocks could be seen through the large, arched windows. The white of the walls, the black of the wood and carpet and the subtle hints of emerald green scattered throughout the entrance hall, made James want to shiver. ‘ _Typical Slytherins_ ,’ he thought grumpily.

James could hear Harry’s cries, causing him to immediately detach himself from Lucius. Whipping his head to see Peter trying to bounce him, caused James’ blood to boil once more. Marching to where Harry was, James took him into his arms, rougher than what was probably needed. Seeing his father, Harry stopped his wailing, to the relief of the surrounding Death Eaters. Hadrian’s eyes went wide and his adorable toothless grin graced his chubby face one more. Giggles erupted from the baby, which allowed James to relax slightly. 

“Ah yes,” a voice called, his speech elongating the letter ‘s.’ “Welcome Lord Potter.” James’ head rose to level his gaze with Lord Voldemort. Glaring, James tightened his grip on Harry. Voldemort acknowledged this with a subtle stinging hex, causing James to stiffen even further. “A tight grip on your babe will not keep him safer from me, James Potter. But alas, that is not why we are here now is it?” 

Receiving no reply, Voldemort turned to Malfoy, “Lord Nott has given me a rather quick explanation as to why Potter and his half-breed son still breathe, however, I wish to hear from you, as to why you have ignored my rather simple,” he paused, tension building within the hall, “instruction?” Lucius kneeled, bowing his head so that his pointy chin touched his chest. 

“M-My Lord, the infant performed accidental necromancy,” he said, his voice shaky. Scoffs and cackles of disbelief sounded throughout the hall, with the exception of those present and Voldemort, who simply raised a brow. Lucius continued, “Potter, also shows signs of being able to perform blood magic, which Lady Lestrange can confirm.” The laughter stopped at this, everyone already aware of what happened to Bellatrix Lestrange. 

“I see…” Voldemort drawled, his attention back on the Potters. James didn’t remotely look guilty for his actions and Harry was nodding off. “Well then, Lord Potter,” James tightening his grip on Harry once more, “Shall we discuss?”


	2. Tension and Babies

**Previously**  
_“I see…” Voldemort drawled, his attention back on the Potters. James didn’t remotely look guilty for his actions and Harry was nodding off. “Well then, Lord Potter,” James tightening his grip on Harry once more, “Shall we discuss?”_

_____________________________________________________________

James looked at Voldemort in horrified shock. His dark brown eyes full of disgust as they gazed into crimson. His grip on Hadrian slackened as he furrowed his brows, his thin lips grimacing. “Discuss? What is there to possibly discuss?” James questioned, hatred lacing his tone. “Your lackeys killed. My. Wife!” James shouted, his vision dancing with black dots of grief and rage. Another splatter could be heard to the left, strings of gasps followed.

Voldemort analysed the man before him. Shaggy raven hair, dark clear skin, his usual soft-brown eyes darkened as the pupil of his eyes dilated. James Potter was an attractive man, no doubt about it, however the Dark Lord was much more interested in his promising abilities. One of his men fell, blood dripping from his slit throat as he gurgled his shock. Voldemort quickly averted his gaze to assess the damage. It was only a nameless half-blood.

“Lord Potter, if you could refrain from killing my men,” Voldemort spoke, as he wandlessly enforced translucent snakes around James, restraining him. Hadrian whined slightly before going back to a relatively peaceful slumber. James blinked, the black dots of his vision disappearing as he looked to his side. The Death Eater was younger than him, James noted, staring at the glassy, lifeless eyes that remained unblinking. Young enough to still be in Hogwarts. Bile built up within James’ throat, he never enjoyed murdering or maiming others. 

“It appears that you don’t enjoy the sight of death,” Voldemort noted, the room erupting with cackles of his followers. ‘ _Apparently my comment amused them_ ,’ he thought dryly, as he waited for the laughter to die down.. “Lucius, what we saw a few moments ago,” he paused, trying to find the correct phrasing, “was that what happened to our dearest Bellatrix?”

Malfoy nodded, his eyes subverted from his Lord’s. James almost snorted in disgust, here Malfoy was, prouder than a lion, kneeling. “Is something the matter, Potter?” Lucius asked viciously, as though he was listening to James’ thoughts. Or maybe because he didn’t cover up his sneer. Oops.

“Everything is just fine, **Lucy** ,” James replied just as vicious, “no need to worry your pampered little head about it.” James knew that if looks could kill, he’d be with Lily ten times over. Lily… Grief crashed into him like a tidal wave at the thought of his, now dead, lioness. His beautiful, kind, intelligent lioness. Lowering his gaze to look at Hadrian’s sleeping face brought both a pang of hurt and comfort. The oxymoron confused him so much, but he clung to it.

Voldemort watched the interaction with interest. He could already imagine the possibilities ahead of him if James Potter became part of his Death Eaters. Currently wishful thinking he knew, but he wanted it. This opportunity to bring prosperity to wizard-kind was nothing less than gold. He began to truly think about it, a Light wizard couldn’t possibly have a natural affinity to blood magic. ‘ _Another one of Dumbledore’s many manipulations?_ ’ Voldemort internally questioned. He already felt the diminishing doubt of some of his followers, Severus Snape and Regulus Black most notably. 

Regulus was too soft in the ways of war, he never could stomach its carnage. However, his knowledge of politics and affinity to Dark Magic, made him a valuable ally. Severus’ affinity for potions and spell-making were currently unparalleled. Though, with constant exposure to Albus Dumbledore, loyalty often does become fickle, regardless of how well-trained in Occlumency one might be. ‘ _Perhaps I can show him mercy_ ,’ Voldemort thought curiously, ‘ _though I suppose I do need something or someone as… motivation._ ’

Shaking out of his thoughts, Voldemort noticed that all was silent. Were his followers waiting for Potter to be reprimanded for his appalling manners? “Hmm, you have caught my interest Lord Potter,” James stiffened, “that is no easy feat. You shall be allowed to live for another day and night.” That didn’t make James feel relaxed, no, that scared him even more. Death was easy, torture was not. 

Voldemort gestured to his followers, signalling them to disperse and leave the hall. Pops of apparation and thuds of footsteps sounded throughout the hall. Majestic acoustics truly. As Lucius began to leave the vicinity, Voldemort called out to him.

“Lucius, do you happen to have a spare nursery for this…Young necromancer?” James glared, tucking Harry further into his chest. Voldemort watched this with a disinterested eye. Individuals were much more entertaining, parents were rather predictable, to him at least. He was very aware of Fenrir’s preferences to torture parents with the knowledge that their once sweet children were now ‘disgusting’ monsters. 

“Y-Yes my Lord, in the North Wing,” Lucius said, not happy at this particular request.

Voldemort nodded in acknowledgement, “what of young Draconis?” The Dark Lord could feel a smirk tickle his lips, Lucius’ expressions of discomfort and panic were always amusing. He knew that the Malfoy heir slept in a cot within the West Wing of the Malfoy Manor, along with his parents. Was he ever going to mention this knowledge to Lucius? Absolutely not. Young Narcissa’s mind was too easily penetrable without her husband's knowledge.

“T-The West Wing, my Lord,” Lucius answered, truthfully, much to Voldemort’s surprise. Honesty was never an expectation unless it concerned the war. Voldemort nodded before standing to his full height. James almost burst out into laughter at the man whose very name brought fear into most people's hearts. Voldemort wasn’t the tallest of men, just reaching 5’8, though admittedly, he was intimidating in his own right. Crimson eyes and snake-like features and mannerisms tend to do that.

James felt the snakes trapping him drop, causing him to stumble. “Do keep up Potter,” Lucius remarked, mockery evident in his tone, making James swallow an insult. Seeing his pursed lips, Malfoy couldn’t help but smirk. Potter just looked so uncomfortable. Voldemort cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes. Despite recent events keeping him in a rather forgiving mood, he was starting to grow tired of this childish behaviour. 

Lucius paled, before quickly turning his heel in the direction of the North Wing. After a few minutes of walking in corridors with such unnecessary grandeur, the three men and infant found themselves by a door that looked largely out of place. The door was blue and pink, the colours intertwining similar to a nebula, and child-like stars were splattered throughout the wood. Malfoy opened it, showing a rather impressive nursery. 

The nursery held multiple cots, all of which were lined up by the furthest wall. James could see the artistic charm that reminded him so much of Sirius, that it hurt. Circular rugs that were underneath the cots were yellow, the floor below being dark warm oak. The walls, much like the door, were coloured in pinks and blues with rounded stars. Much to James’ surprise, there was somebody already there.

Theodotus Nott was cradling a babe to his chest, his eyes softly closed as his shoulders were slack. James noticed that the baby had soft dark brown curls and a light complexion, similar to their father. Opening his eyes, Theodotus acknowledged Lucius with a nod and Voldemort was a quiet, “my Lord.” James was completely ignored but he didn’t care. 

“How is young Theodore, Lord Nott?” Now that they weren’t in an urgent situation, Lucius referred to Nott via his title. Theodotus nodded, his eyes stoic despite his evident exhaustion. Used to his silence, Lucius asked, “is he showing any signs of having Lady Aoife’s gift?” Theodotus went colder if that were possible, however he nodded. 

“Lord Nott, how is your beautiful wife?” Voldemort asked, his amusement at the man’s confusion, showing on his face. While Lucius’ expressions were hilarious, Theodotus’ trying to remain stoic and cold while showing his loyalty was hysterical to the Dark Lord. Nott was in luck though (or unlucky), because Theodore began to cry, seemingly out of nowhere. The loud wails roused Hadrian from his rather pleasant sleep, which he didn’t appreciate. Hadrian and Theodore apparently were trying to out wail the other, much to the annoyance of the adults. James and Theodotus were bouncing the babes trying to shush them from waking the other occupants of the Manor.

Theodore’s wails slowly quietened as he focused on the door, in turn, Hadrian went silent. A beautiful young woman burst through, her strawberry blonde hair swishing behind her, however her dark eyebags showed her lack of sleep and annoyance. Stomping over to Nott, the woman snatched Theodore from his arms before shushing him. “What is it Theodore? Did you want my attention? Or has daddy forgot to feed you?” She had a strong Northern Irish accent, James noted. ‘ _So this must be Aoife…_ ’ 

Colour flooded on Theodotus’ cheeks when Aoife began to tear into him, “seriously Theodotus Nott? You forgot to feed Theo, despite my **very** specific instructions? What were you doing? Sleeping? You lazy, good-for-noth-” Her tangent was cut off when Lucius cleared his throat. James almost glared at him, watching the infamously stoic Death Eater get torn a new one from his petite wife was a beautiful sight.

“Lady Aoife, if you could please restrain yourself when in the presence of the Dark Lord,” Lucius reprimanded. Aoife’s eyes widened before curtseying to Voldemort with her best effort, which was challenging due to the baby in her arms. Theodore let his displeasure at being jostled be known. 

“My apologies, my Lord,” Aoife mumbled, red staining her cheeks. “I didn’t realise you, Lucius and…” Aoife looked at James, confusion permeating her soft hazel eyes. “James Potter?” James almost felt offended at the accusatory tone in her voice, until he remembered that she was the wife of a Death Eater. She physically shook her head, “I didn’t realise you were there.”

Voldemort said nothing, he didn’t need to. While he had no clue, a mother’s love is more powerful than something as mediocre as standing in the peripherals of a room. It was dull and predictable but it was a fact. Theodore whined once more, still hungry due to his father's forgetfulness. 

Aoife curtseyed once more before walking to Theodore cot. Conjuring a shawl to protect her modesty, she unlaced her blouse and Theodore latched on, suckling for milk. James, while a fully mature adult, still blushed slightly at the sight. ‘ _Lily didn’t do that_ ,’ he thought, remembering then that she didn’t get the **chance** to do so. 

Hadrian whined, green eyes staring at his father, a pout on his face. James bounced him but Harry remained upset. “Perhaps he is hungry…” Theodotus mumbled, still blushing slightly for his wife’s tangent. 

Aoife turned her head slightly to glare at him, “you’d know all about that.” 

James didn’t know what to do, Lily was gone, Harry was hungry and he was watching Death Eaters in a domestic setting. He was so confused. Harry began to cry after realising that his dad didn’t get the message. Wide brown eyes looked at him in fear, he wasn’t going to ask Death Eaters for formula. Making up his mind, James quickly transfigured a nearby cot into a bottle. He was always a prodigy at Transfiguration, so the bottle was clear with a rubber nipple. Now while he was good at Charms, it was already Sirius’ forte. Summoning Harry’s milk was okay, if not slightly chunky from undissolved formula power. With a quick shake, James gave the bottle to Hadrian. While he was doing so, he didn’t notice the amazement in the other occupants' eyes, only focusing on Harry.

Voldemort was ecstatic, his plan to integrate James Potter into his Death Eaters was shooting up high on his list of priorities. While not perfect at charms, James Potter could do Transfiguration without an issue. Due to the Gryffindor nature of the subject, most of his Death Eaters weren’t well, all that good at it. With that in mind, Voldemort began to scheme. 

Watching James Potter look calm whenever he’s with his child, gave Voldemort a thought. If James was capable of blood magic, he could ritually incubate another child, which saves surrogacy. However, there’s those pesky thoughts of the mudblood. Pesky memories. Voldemort stopped the sudden smirk from spreading across his face. Looks like he’s going to have to contact Unspeakable Augustus Rookwood and an Obliviator. 

Eventually Theodore and Hadrian were done with their meals, dozing off with full tummies. Aoife put her son in his cot before helping James. One could call it a parent’s intuition. “Here,” Aoife gestured to the cot next to Theodore’s. James looked at her suspiciously, causing Aoife to roll her eyes. “So they can feed and calm each other’s magic, Potter,” Aoife explained, exasperated. James, understanding but still wary, placed Harry into the cot. He didn’t trust this lot, so he added wards. Just for Hadrian’s safety and his peace of mind.

With the infant in the cot, Voldemort wasted no time in magically inducing James to sleep. “Lucius, bring in a loyal Obliviator and Rookwood. Potter can be of use to us, given the right memories.” Malfoy bowed to him, before nodding to both Theodotus and his wife. Lucius turned on his heel and made his way out, already preparing for the headache that was about to ensue. 

“Lord and Lady Nott, I bid you farewell,” Voldemort spoke, levitating James to follow him. Tomorrow was going to be a good day for Voldemort, he could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Obliviations and Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please feel free to give me some constructive criticism so that I can improve. Enjoy!

**Previously**  
_“Lord and Lady Nott, I bid you farewell,” Voldemort spoke, levitating James to follow him. Tomorrow was going to be a good day for Voldemort, he could feel it._

_______________________________

James woke when he felt his body metal cuffs encircling his wrists and ankles, tying him to the dark table below. Cackles sounded throughout the room, as he tried to break free from his restraints. Voldemort smiled sweetly, innocently at him, effectively creeping the ever loving fuck out of him. James scanned the room trying to find some way to escape from this nightmare.

It seemed that his death was cause for a celebration… The room was full of Death Eaters. His eyes landed on Severus Snape in his ever-greasy, big-nosed glory. Snape’s eyes softened at him, like James was an injured stray. Ripping his gaze from Snivellus, James’ eyes spotted Regulus Black, his small, petite frame hunched subtly. ‘ _Well that’s promising…_ ’ James thought sarcastically, ‘ _Snivellus and Reggie are pitying me._ ’ Sneering, James kept looking around for a sign of hope.

Rosier, Avery, the Carrows, Macnair, Peter. Fucking Peter. James glared at his former friend, the chubby boy who was never anything special. Mediocre. Ungrateful. Untrustworthy. Pettigrew fell to his knees screaming, clutching his arm. James didn’t care, Wormtail needed to suffer. ‘ _Just as much as me_ ,’ James thought, his grief taking over his being.

“It seems that Pettigrew has angered Potter,” Snape commented, his voice dry as always. Pettigrew was thrashing on the floor now, the agony rippling through his arm spreading to his shoulder and chest. 

‘ _Hurt. Hurt. Hurt, suffer, pain, hurt_ ,’ was on constant repeat in James’ head. An artificial calm spread through him. No, he didn’t want to calm down! He wanted the traitor to suffer.

Voldemort chuckled, who would’ve thought that James Potter was fond of torture? Potter was a schoolyard bully, no doubt. Now that Voldemort was thinking about it, Potter always had a penchant for vindictive cruelty. His treatment of Severus was evidence enough. “Now, now, Lord Potter. We’re all civil and kind here.” Thank Merlin he had horcruxes, or else Potter could have killed him with that look. 

Clearing his throat, Voldemort stood. “My friends, welcome to this momentous occasion,” he welcomed, his voice deep and charming. “For years, your efforts to secure a pure, clean and free world have been thwarted by Dumbledore and his lackeys. One of the most pedigreed and notable of said lackeys is lying before us, Lord James Potter.” Voldemort paused as the room burst into applauds and scoffs. 

“This lackey is the reason that you’ve suffered, the favouritism granted to him and his friends due to the red of his school tie allowed them to berate and harass you, some more than others,” Voldemort stared specifically at Severus while saying this. “Now, while I would’ve loved to give you all the satisfaction of his demise, war is still at large and the war effort is more important than… school yard grievances.’ He allowed his words to sink in, his Death Eaters were disappointed at the lack of well, death. 

“So, after careful deliberation, I have decided to first allow Lord Potter to join us, mind and will untampered,” James’ eyes widened. Join the Death Eaters? The same Death Eaters that murdered his wife and threatened Hadrian? The same bastards that kill for sport? 

James inhaled audibly, “Yeah… no. Absolutely fucking not. You bastards murdered Lily!” Severus flinched at the news of his childhood friend's death. Most of the occupants in the room glared at the restrained Potter, wand-hands itching to cut out his defiant tongue. Voldemort, however, looked delighted at this response.

“Ah, yes. Your **mudblood** ,” James looked furious, his eyes darkening. Voldemort quickly threw a Stinging Hex to avoid accidental blood magic. “Well then, Lord Potter, if that is what you wish.” James instantly didn’t trust that tone. “Normally Lord Potter, I would kill an ungrateful swine such as; yourself. However, your and your spawn’s abilities are more… valuable in my eyes.” James narrowed his eyes. Like fuck is he going to go along with whatever plan Voldemort concocted. The way he referred to Harry as a ‘spawn’ disgusted him.

“Now, might I introduce you to Obliviator Octavia Bathgate and Unspeakable Augustus Rookwood.” Bathgate’s eyes were glazed over, her face serene. ‘Imperious…’ James concluded. Fear was beginning to bubble up in his throat. If Voldemort was going to Obliviate him… **Fuck.**

The Dark Lord watched his restrained companions' reaction. Oh, he realised what was going on alright. James thrashing renewed as the Death Eaters hollered. They didn’t like him, but none of them could deny Potter’s skill. They knew that this may tip the scales of war in their favour. Severus watched this with a numb gaze. Potter was going to be Obliviated and most likely align himself with Voldemort. ‘ _Need to tell Albus…_ ’ Severus felt a voice at the back of his head whisper. ‘ _Need to tell Albus…_ ’

Regulus watched in fear and self-loathing. He didn’t like this. Obliviation was essentially mind rape, similar to Imperious. This wasn’t what his parents believed in, was it? They believed in pureblooded customs and blood purity, not war. Regulus continued to watch his brother’s best friend (and crush, Regulus knew) squirmed on the table, trying to escape his fate.

“While I despise her heritage, Miss Bathgate shall do her… duty?” Augustus Rookwood nodded, he was confident. His Imperious was impossible to break out of. If one can resist, then Avada Kedavra was just as effective. But the point is, if someone was snared into his power, they’ll never be free. Which was exactly how he liked it.

James was near desperate, willing to cut off his limbs to get himself and Harry out of here. Somewhere safe and sound. Away from the war. But now wasn’t the time to daydream, he had to get out of here, now.

Voldemort sighed, this thrashing business was now boring and starting to get annoying. But he could grit his teeth and be patient, he’s waited this long. He gestured for Rookwood to give the order. A solid ten seconds went by, and Bathgate wasn’t doing her job, her face still blank and serene. “Is something wrong Augustus?” 

“It is best if we wait until Mr Potter has tired himself out, my Lord. It allows less room for error, if the subject is still,” Bathgate spoke, her voice in a dull monotone.

Voldemort inhaled and exhaled. When this is over, he’s cutting Bathgate’s tongue out of her mouth… Maybe he’ll make her do it for him. ‘ _Or_ ,’ he thought begrudgingly, ‘ _we keep her for future use._ ’ He looked Bathgate up and down. His Death Eaters would like this one. It disgusted him but it was true. 

“And we simply cannot petrify him of sorts?”

“Magically altering a subject's physical state makes the process more difficult to complete, my Lord.” Voldemort cringed at being a Lord to this mudblood. With a put-out face, Voldemort sat down and waited patiently.

So the room waited in bated breath for James to weaken in his efforts. After 20 minutes of trying to escape, James’ body started to tire and ache as the metal cuffs dug into his skin. ‘ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,’ was on constant repeat in James’ head. He was rightfully terrified. “W-What about my son?” James asked tiredly, if he was going to forget, he wanted to make sure Harry was taken care of. 

“Lord Potter, I am a Dark Lord, not a monster. You shall remember your son… Harrigan was it?” James didn’t rise up to the bait, not during his final unaltered moments. Voldemort shrugged, “you will tell me in due time.” James didn’t argue, he knew that he would tell the Dark Lord. Voldemort gestured to Rookwood, expecting no further delay. Bathgate stiffened, her eyes glazing further as she pointed her wand to James, who closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his fate. 

“ **Obliviate.** ” 

James felt like his head was about to explode. Images of Lily being brought up in his mind's eye, before vanishing in the next instant. The lessons his father gave him about blood purity and how it was complete and utter hogwash. Gone. The good memories of the Order, Dumbledore’s twinkling and fatherly eyes, Remus’ sweet and shy glances to Marlene, Sirius’ brilliant smile. Gone. Everything was disappearing and he won't be able to mourn. Finally, something hit James like a bat, a woozy, foregin sensation clouding his mind. He sighed, his throat sore, before passing out he wondered, what he was so upset about?

From the outside, Bathgate’s wand was drawing out white wisps of memories from James’ head. When taking all that was required, the wisps hardened into a glass-like ball, memories swirling within. Augustus extended his hand and Bathgate handed the sphere over. 

Regulus and Severus looked at James in horror, while the others practically laughed and danced in victory. They knew James didn’t realise that he was screaming. The gut-wrenching shouts of, “ **Lily** ,” and “ **Sirius** ,” made them sick to their stomachs. The confusion in Potter’s eyes just before he passed out was forever going to disturb their nightmares. Both didn’t like James, he was a right twat, in and out of school. However they both knew that he didn’t deserve this… 

Voldemort sighed in his victory, Dumbledore was going to have a hard time winning the war. The Dark Lord watched the celebration with crimson eyes. As he scanned the room, he noticed amber eyes staring at his, intently. With a soft sigh, Voldemort spoke, “while we wait for our friend to return to the land of the living, Fenrir, you wished to have an audience with me?” The Dark Lord’s voice echoed throughout the room.

Fenrir Greyback stood out amongst the bathed, aristocratic crowd of Death Eaters. His unwashed and bloodied muzzle and crazed amber eyes unnerved most. 

“Yeah, I wanna speak wiv ya, Lord,” Fenrir said, his uncivilised speech made the humans in the room cringe. “I wan’ Lupin as me pack’s omega. Make ‘im swollen wiv pups.” 

Voldemort looked at the Alpha in shock. Fenrir never seemed to be the ‘settling down and have children’ type. He knew that werewolves could bare children, regardless of bearer and sires’ sex. “You wish for Lupin?” 

Remus Lupin was well-known amongst the Death Eaters as the Order’s pet wolf. He was a top student along with Severus and James’ former mudblood. Despite his infliction, Lupin managed to gain a loyal peer group. If Pettigrew was to be believed, Lupin was the reason why the ‘Marauders’ became illegal animagi. 

“That’s what I said, Lord,” Fenrir replied, giving a firm nod. Severus was starting to feel even sicker, he didn’t think he could stomach Lupin having his will taken away. James was already too much and with those weird ‘ _tell Albus_ ,’ thoughts penetrating his head, Severus was about to burst. 

The Dark Lord pondered for a while. ‘ _Having the largest and most influential pack of Europe indebted to me would serve as useful._ ’ Coughing, Voldemort leveled his gaze to the most feared werewolf in Wizarding Britain’s history. “Fenrir, your wish has been granted. Do take care of your ‘omega.’” 

Feral was the only way to describe Fenrir’s grin, “Thanks, Lord.” Disgust and contempt was visible on almost everyone’s faces, including some from Fenrir’s own pack. Whenever Fenrir is happy, something bad is going to happen. Severus and Regulus made eye contact, unaware of their Lord’s gaze on them. The two men nodded, there had to be a way to stop this. Muggles were fine, but when the Dark Lord began to toe the line of wizards, that was when Regulus couldn’t stomach the war. The rape, torture and death he saw was too much.

Voldemort smirked at his former followers. Severus and Regulus needed a push in the right direction. They needed to be cleansed of Dumbledore’s influence, and isolated from the war. Severus’ was clearly bothered, Dumbledore’s skewed, hypocritical morality conditioned him, like a loyal lapdog. He wasn’t sure if Regulus’ brother would survive the war, so making sure a Black heir is alive would be beneficial. A spark of inspiration flared with the Dark Lord, ‘ _the Prince and Black lines need to continue. Black has the purest blood so Severus’ lackluster heritage will be cancelled out._ ’ With that thought, Voldemort began to plot.


	4. Order and Pain

**Previously**  
_A spark of inspiration flared with the Dark Lord, ‘the Prince and Black lines need to continue. Black has the purest blood so Severus’ lackluster heritage will be cancelled out.’ With that thought, Voldemort began to plot._

_____________________________

It was sombre in the Longbottom Manor, the Order of the Phoenix members were silent and blank. Lily Potter was dead, her child was presumed to be dead and James Potter was seen holding arms with Lucius Malfoy. Nothing was making sense at that moment in time. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table, watching his followers with twinkling kind eyes. Too kind. Too forced.

Dumbledore was annoyed when he felt the blocks he placed on James Potter’s blood magic fall. Annoyed because now he had a real problem on his hands. If James joins the Death Eaters, he is royally screwed. He wanted a simple-minded light wizarding society, was that so difficult to accomplish? Yes. What’s worse is that if the child is alive, he’d have inherited some of the more… darker traits of the Potter family line. What a pain.

Peter and Severus came into the room, Sirius immediately pulled up his walls around Snape, not trusting him. Severus had no reason to be loyal to the Order, Lily was dead and so was her child. Snape shouldn’t be here, it should be James. Tears boiled into his eyes once more as he thought about the Potter’s shaggy, untameable lion mane and dark skin, contrasting beautifully with his pearly white teeth. That kind and loving smile… So different from those sad eyes James gave him as he and Malfoy apparated away. 

Sirius jumped at the arm that hugged him from his left side. Golden-brown hair with doll-like amber eyes looked at him with sympathy. The same look of sympathy Sirius gave Remus when news came of Marlene’s death. Selfishly, he thought that Remus was lucky. His crush/girlfriend didn’t betray him, she died unfairly because of purist propaganda. James didn’t have that excuse. He was holding the arm of the attractive, rich purist of a man, Lucius Fucking Malfoy. Everything hurt and there was no other way to describe it.

Lily was gone, her fiery attitude present before and during her pregnancy, vanished from the room. No more banter. No more laughs. ‘ _No Prongslet_ ,’ Remus’ arm squeezed around him at that thought. Sirius was in denial and grief, and the werewolf knew that he had to get worse before he would get better. Looking away from his mournful friend, Remus noticed Alice and Frank Longbottom look at them with sympathy, little Neville asleep in his mother's arms.

“With a heavy heart,” the head of the table spoke, “I must announce that James Fleamont Potter was apparently a spy in our organisation…” Dumbledore noticed his loyalest lackey, Pettigrew soften in his posture. Oh, he knew that the rat was a Death Eater, which made him so useful. With Pettigrew, he managed to pick off those who were getting suspicious. McKinnon, Meadows, Bones and Prewett, gone along with their influential suspicion. He wanted and needed followers, not thinkers.

Albus also noticed Severus’ slight twitching. With all the loyalty potions that he force fed him, Snape was probably battling a furious war in his own head. Tom thought himself as clever, but Albus Dumbledore shall always reign supreme in that department.

“James Potter was a brilliant man, he had us all fooled. Myself included,” Albus announced solemnly, his head tilted downwards. “I watched James grow for years, from a mischievous child to a mature adult. I never thought that the dark side within him would attract him so,” planting the seeds of doubt was the key to manipulation. Imply something, and their minds interpret it as much worse.

“Dark side?” Sirius’ voice piped, his voice cracking with sorrow. 

“Yes, my boy. We all have one, and I fear that James allowed his to betray Lily, as well as our Order,” Albus replied, placing empty and admittedly cliche, words of wisdom into his speech. “In light of these events, I wish to warn you. Fleamont, may Death bless his soul, told me some… disturbing news when James received his letter for Hogwarts,” Albus paused, making himself look older than he was. “He told me that James had an affinity towards,” Dumbledore licked his lips in contempt, “ **blood magic.** ” Albus congratulated himself for not spitting the words out.

“BLOOD MAGIC?” The occupants screamed, some leaping out of their chair in shock. Albus noticed that Sirius was more closed off at the exclamation. The Potters, while not as Dark leaning as the Blacks, weren’t Light by anyone’s standards. Hailing from a Perverell line, blood magic was likely one of their more… acceptable practices. But Albus could admit, when Fleamont alerted him of James’ ability, he was shocked. The Potters were excellent at hiding their dirty secrets.

Remus was in shock. James, the same man who sneered at Slytherins for their Dark magic, was capable of one of the darkest. Blood magic. Magic that needed your or someone else's blood. Magic that more often than not, kills those who practice it. It was hard for Remus to wrap his head around. Dark magic and James always seemed to be polar opposites. 

The fact that James was a spy, didn’t seem right to him. James adored Lily and Prongslet. The overpowering scent of lavender that followed Dumbledore made it impossible to tell if he was lying. He thought back to that moment in the Potter Manor. A spy wouldn’t give the people he betrayed a sad look. A spy would smirk. Maybe he and Sirius read the situation wrong. 

Snape’s scent was also off. Snape always smelt like oil and potion fumes. While he still had that scent, there was something underneath it all. Something salty and bitter. Remus passed it off as sweat at first but now that he was actually focusing on it, he knew that something was wrong. Snape looked pale and was shaking, ever so slightly. His eyes were also twitching as was his wrists. 

Leaning over to Sirius, he whispered, “Don’t do anything, but something isn’t right with Snape.” Immediately, Padfoot lifted his head, ready to murder. Remus grabbed his arms, refusing to let go. “Calm down Padfoot. He doesn’t smell right.”

Sirius honestly didn’t care about how Snivellus smelt. Greasy git probably got punished by his Dark Lord. The same Dark Lord that had James… Fuck, he couldn’t do this. Slamming his hands on the table, Sirius evacuated the room. He didn’t realise that he had two pursuers.

Snape almost sighed in relief when Black left the room, he could focus on something else. His thoughts were in constant disarray, regardless of how much compartmentalising he was doing. Occlumency wasn’t helping him. ‘ _Need to tell Albus. Need to tell Albus._ ’ He didn’t want to talk to Dumbledore. Merlin, he was only loyal because Dumbledore promised to protect Lily, his former friend who he cared deeply for. Albus failed to keep his promise, unlike the Dark Lord. 

If he didn’t want to talk to Dumbledore, then maybe he could tell the circumstances to one of the Order members. Black and Lupin were the only ones that came to mind. ‘ _Need to tell **ALBUS.**_ ’ Clenching his fists, Snape went after Black before he could change his mind. How Gryffindor of him. 

Remus was out the door, as soon as he got over the initial shock of Sirius leaving. He heard footfalls behind him, the oily scent he was analysing before, filled his nose. Looking back, he saw Snape walking towards him, fists clenched. Dark eyes looked into his eyes. Remus knew in that moment that Severus was struggling. Likely from Voldemort and Lily’s death. Blinking, the werewolf realised something.

If Snape was just with Voldemort, then James must’ve been brought to him. Marinating in his epiphany, he didn’t realise that Severus was standing before him, until he cleared his throat. Snape really didn’t look well. His eyes were twitching like mad, and it seemed as if Voldemort had driven him mad. He was also breathing really heavy.

“Lupin,” that one word held so much hurt, the salty, bitter scent becoming more prominent. “Potter is fine,” Snape paused, swallowing the excessive saliva that was in his mouth, “he was obliviated.” 

Remus felt as though his world came crashing down before him. James was gone, his body was fine but everyone knew that obliviation was similar to erasing a person’s self. Remus choked on his tears. “What?” Remus spun his head around, Sirius was there. Fuck, he was practically in agony, his grey eyes were filled with liquid.

“James has been obliviated,” Remus replied, his voice in a monotone. He wasn’t processing anything. He was completely still, machinacinly comforting Sirius, who fell into his shoulder. Snape had the decency to look away. Ugly sobs were muffled by his shoulder.

“Professionally obliviated,” Snape said, hoping it would bring the slightest of hope.

Sirius quietened, there was a chance then. Slight it might be, if the Death Eaters haven’t smashed the orb of memories, James could come back. James could come back to them and everything might go back to normal. Sagging into Remus, Sirius looked at Snape, his usual disgust, vacant. “Prongslet?” 

Snape didn’t look as though he understood, but before Sirius could clarify, Severus spoke, “Lily’s child is safe in Malfoy Manor’s guest nursery. He has a proclivity for necromancy, so I’ve been told.” Sirius and Remus’ eyes went wide. James and Lily Potter’s child is a Necromancer. Sirius couldn’t help but giggle at the irony, earning concerned looks from Severus and Remus. 

Remus sighed at Sirius’ giggling, knowing that Padfoot was about to crack and start screaming. Looking at Snape, who was still staring weirdly at Padfoot, Remus asked, “anything else?” The question caused Severus’ attention to snap back to him/

Snape was silent, he couldn’t say it. He looked at Lupin with an intense stare before taking a few steps away. “Watch yourself Lupin,” he couldn’t elaborate. He couldn’t tell Remus that he’s in danger of being reduced to a breeder, not without vomiting or choking on his own saliva. Severus hoped dearly that Lupin listened to his warning, but he knew that the werewolf would probably disregard it. With a sigh, Severus made his way back to the rest of the Order, leaving Remus and Sirius to calm each other down. 

Sirius continued to stifle his insane giggles, causing Remus to guide him through the Longbottom Manor. By the time that they were outside, in the cool England breeze, Sirius had gone silent. Silence meant that Sirius had retreated back into his head, and most likely wouldn’t be verbal until the next day. Hugging Sirius, Remus apparated the both of them to their Muggle apartment in London.

Remus guided Sirius through the apartment, before tucking him into his bed. Sirius’ bed always made Remus smile, Muggle rock bands adorned the covers. Something so typically Padfoot. Sighing, Remus gave Sirius’ shoulder a light squeeze before making his way to his own bedroom.

Sirius was feeling so many emotions. Many of them conflicted within him and he was clueless on what to do about it. Relief that James wasn’t a spy, hurt that he was obliviated. Sad that Lily was dead but happy that Prongslet was alive. His traitorous heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing James and Prongslet, together smiling. Did Prongslet have James’ or Lily’s hair? James’ or Lily’s eyes? Sirius was so curious but at the same time, he didn’t want to know the answer.

For a brief moment, Sirius thought it would've been easier if the Potters were dead. He quickly snapped out of that thought, it would’ve been easier if they were all alive. Last time Sirius saw them was a week ago, healthy and, in Lily’s case, alive. Sirius loved and hated Lily, loved her for her stunning personality and support, hated her for stealing James away. He clenched his eyes tightly, his heart was aching. Sirius had no idea on what to do, and that scared him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
